


Want and Need

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: KINK: bondage, M/M, warning: dub-con, warning: mech-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Soundwave is in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want and Need

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Soundwave/Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker  
>  **Warnings:** Mech-preg, slight dub-con at the beginning, making stuff up. Fluff. Oh gods, _It’s so **FLUFFEH**_!!  
>  **Notes:** Borrowing partly from The Last ‘verse for how sparklings come to be, but mixing in other stuff I’ve RP’d too. It’s in the fic though, so one need not read the other story to understand the method here. Not sure it came out quite as intended, but I hope it's enjoyed anyway. ^_^ Originally posted **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/9338.html?thread=8224378#t8224378) **. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=8222345#t8222345) **.

Soundwave’s attention was focused on Megatron, but the words flowed by this time, and despite knowing he should be compiling his report, he was distracted.

Megatron was strong, large, capable of defending. He was intelligent and attractive. He was also slightly unhinged and far too prone to violence. Soundwave would prefer someone more patient.

Like Scrapper. The Construction was indeed patient, methodical. He was highly intelligent, but not particularly large or strong.

Mixmaster sat beside Scrapper, his presence needed at this meeting to explain a project the Constructicons wished to begin. He was larger then his gestalt mate. He was also highly intelligent, and despite his image as a mad scientist, Soundwave could only think of a handful of times anything had gone wrong in his lab. Most of those incidents were caused by others, Soundwave’s own creations on two occasions. Mixmaster also had an amusing sense of humor, something Soundwave did appreciate even if he kept his enjoyment hidden from all but his own creations.

But Mixmaster really wouldn’t do. Soundwave found him physically unappealing, and he had no desire to become entangled with an entire gestalt.

That really only left Starscream.

Starscream was incredibly intelligent. Fast, agile, beautiful.

However, Soundwave and Starscream did not get along.

Soundwave bit at his lip. He didn’t want to indulge in this game anymore, but with Megatron just ranting on about Optimus Prime, he couldn’t stay focused. His thoughts and optics traveled back to the seeker.

Starscream was protective of his trine, and clever enough to know that his seemingly crazy antics and ‘attempts’ to take over the Decepticons helped focus Megatron’s energy. Soundwave knew that Starscream honestly would make a decent leader, but he was not the charismatic figurehead Megatron was. Starscream also knew this, but was dedicated to the cause and did what _he_ felt was right.

His voice was a mark against him, but that was rumored to be from a very long ago, irreparable injury, not natural. Starscream also tended to force the screech at times. Soundwave had heard him when he spoke softly. He was honestly tolerable then. He also had the benefit of his trine. Starscream was a package deal now despite the personality conflicts the seekers had early in their bond. To all outward appearances, those conflicts still seemed to be there, but Soundwave was one of the very few not fooled by the continued act.

With Starscream, Soundwave would have Thundercracker, who despite his tendency to over-think and debate himself in circles over minor decisions, was capable of decisive action in situations that required it. He was steady, thoughtful, and fiercely protective.

There was also Skywarp. He was loyal, dedicated, not at all as stupid as he pretended to be, playful, funny, and creative. He did tend to bully other Decepticons, but then so did Rumble, and many thought before bothering Frenzy. The pranks could be problematic, but then there were far more dangerous ways Skywarp could choose to pursue in his restless need for attention.

All in all, Starscream was a good choice.

He was also staring right back at Soundwave.

Soundwave blinked in surprise. He was positioned in such a way that Megatron could assume he was looking at him, but still able to see the other lieutenants. Starscream should not know he was being watched.

Unless-

No. The heat cycle was only just starting, and Soundwave knew from experience that he was not projecting _that_ much yet. He forced himself to remain calm. Experience had also taught him that if he exhausted himself physically, sexually, he would be able to get through his shifts until the heat cycle ended with no mech the wiser.

Still, the nagging feeling that Starscream _knew_ would not leave him.

~ | ~

Soundwave sent Buzzsaw and Laserbeak out on a flight patrol, and Ravage out to prowl for a possible next raid location. He was trying to come up with a reasonable sounding excuse to send out Rumble and Frenzy when both lifted their visors to give him a pleading look.

“We’ll be good,” Frenzy promised, a whine in his voice.

“Yeah! We’ll stay away from humans, an’ not cause any problems.” Rumble added.

Soundwave cycled his vents to hide his relief, they took it as he wanted them to, and intensified the begging expressions on their faces. “No humans. No trouble. Rescue if captured: not forthcoming.”

“Yes!” Frenzy punched the air and whooped.

“Woo!” Rumble bounced up and down.

As one, they turned and ran for the door. Soundwave was tempted to call more warnings after them, but he was beginning to run warmer than usual. He sent a telepathic wave of caution to them, then blocked all of his creations out.

Soundwave lay back on his berth, and tried to relax. He disliked having to do this. He always felt wild and out of control when working himself to an overload, and then after, the aching need for more was worse. He _could_ handle it. He just felt uncomfortable, and wished there was a permanent way to avoid these heat cycles. They seemed to happen more since they woke on Earth too, which was inconvenient.

Trying to get comfortable, Soundwave started simply. He traced sensitive seams, and focused on the growing need between his thighs. His vents cycled faster, and at first he thought the pressure building suddenly in the air was just a symptom of his arousal. The soft _whoomp-pop_ of Skywarp’s teleportation drive shattered that notion, and Soundwave sat up.

“Oh, there you are,” Skywarp said after twisting around a little to find him. He stepped toward Soundwave, one hand reaching, and Soundwave reacted.

He knocked Skywarp’s hand aside, dove head first from the berth, rolled, and came up on his feet by the door. One instinct propelling him forward against all logic and reason.

 _Flee_!

~

“Wait, we just want to talk to you!”

Skywarp stared after Soundwave’s retreating form, optics wide, and mouth open in shock. //Hey guys. He ran,// he said over the comms to Thundercracker and Starscream.

// _He **what**?!_ // Starscream shouted.

//Ran. I popped in, he took a swing at me, then ran.//

// _Slaggit!_ //

// _We need to find him_ ,// Thundercracker said. // _If someone else… If **Megatron** does first_ -//

// _Exactly,_ // Starscream snapped. There was the sound of vents cycling. // _Here’s what we’re going to do._ //

~

Soundwave did not think, he just ran. He didn’t even try to calm the sense of panic until he found an alcove on a sub-level to hide in. He squeezed himself back as far as he could, and covered his face with his hands.

He was lucky in that no one else had seen him running away. He just needed to focus a moment, catch his breath, _think_. And now that he was doing just that he could kick himself. Running was foolish. He was a strong enough fighter to take them on, and should have discouraged Skywarp’s presence rather than flee it.

Soundwave cycled his vents again, squared his shoulders, and pretended his dignity had not just suffered a tremendous blow. He stepped out of the alcove to return to his quarters. He still had a heat cycle to calm before his duties tomorrow.

Soundwave was grateful for his masks as he caught sight of Starscream standing just down the corridor. He’d have hated for the seeker to know just how completely he’d surprised him.

“Don’t run,” Starscream said, and took a step forward.

Soundwave backed away, then turned, only to pull up short at the sight of Thundercracker.

“We’ll just keep chasing,” Thundercracker told him.

Soundwave looked back and forth between them, picking out the best escape route, where to hit to cause pain, but not so much damage that they would require precious resources to repair. Then the air pressure built and popped, a hand grabbed his wrist even as Soundwave spun away.

Then the world tilted crazily.

Soundwave fell, landing on his back on the padding of a berth as Skywarp disappeared.

Soundwave struggled, his gyros spinning from the teleportation, and managed to get to his feet and spot the door. Unfortunately, the seekers reappeared just then between him and escape. He had been a fool to think he was safe in his quarters and could remove his weapons.

Starscream took a step forward, and Soundwave settled into a defensive stance. Hands came up. “We just want to talk,” Starscream said slowly, his voice that tolerable soft tone. “Can we do this civilly, or are you going to go running off like some terrified virgin again?”

Soundwave winced, again glad for his masks. He lowered his fists, relaxing his hands just enough to show he was listening.

“You can sit.” Starscream gestured behind him, and Soundwave chanced a quick look. They’d lashed three standard berths together and resurfaced the padding on the top to make one, very generous berth.

“Negative,” Soundwave said, rather surprised they hadn’t taken the opportunity to tackle him.

“We have no interest in hurting you,” Thundercracker said.

“Maybe we should do the whole ‘how much do you know about seekers’ thing?” Skywarp grabbed a chair, and sat in it, crossing one ankle over the other. The pose was deceptive. So long as Skywarp knew where he was, Soundwave wasn’t escaping.

Starscream sighed. “He knows plenty.” He paused to grab a chair of his own, and perched in it. “Let’s start with what you don’t know about us. All three of us are alphas.”

“Speak for yourself, I never wanted to lead a trine of my own,” Thundercracker grinned, and propped himself on the edge of a desk. “He’s right though. Megatron stuck us together because of our skills with no consideration, and no knowledge, of what a balanced trine takes.”

“He got lucky,” Starscream huffed. “The three of us truly are brilliant enough to make it work, but there are… issues.”

“Sex,” Skywarp said with a sage nod.

Soundwave watched them, listening to more than just their words. He could feel a sense of desperation, but that might be his own too. Hunger and want, open interest, and a readiness to leap into action were all there as well. However, maliciousness, hate, and anger were all absent. Soundwave, wary of being pounced, slowly lowered himself to sit on the very edge of the berth.

“Shouldn’t have ran,” Skywarp said with a snicker. “We might’ve been able to ‘face each other, get it out of our systems, but then you ran and we had to hunt.”

Soundwave shook his head, trying to make sense, but Starscream shook his helm. “Ignore him. He’s mangling it.”

“You do better then!”

“I will!”

“Fine!”

Thundercracker rolled his optics, and took a step forward so he was between his trine mates. “Star sensed your heat cycle. Thanks to all of us being more dominant than not, we’ve pretty much been fighting off a rut cycle for…” Thundercracker paused to think, then waved his hand dismissively. “Too fragging long. It takes nothing to catch our attention. Starscream’s rut was triggered, he told us why, and we decided that we should talk to you. See if you’re willing to help us out while we help you out.”

“But you ran,” Skywarp interjected.

“You triggered Skywarp. And with both my mates reacting, I react too. Tracking you down just put the glaze on the oil cake.” Thundercracker stepped back to lean against the desk again as it seemed his trine mates would behave. “So…” He gestured Starscream to take over.

“So our proposal then is, to discretely assist you through your heat, which will also burn off our rut. Actually sparking you was brought up, assuming you want more creations. However, five brats is plenty, and one need not spark to get through a cycle.” Starscream tipped his helm. “So?”

Soundwave chewed on his lip, trying desperately not to squirm as he was assaulted by visions of each of the seekers taking him. Again, and again…

“Soundwave?” Thundercracker asked, and Skywarp snickered.

“He’s thinking about it. Or fantasizing.”

“Warp!”

“If I refuse?” Soundwave asked, cutting off another round of bickering. He’d much prefer to stay on task.

“Then you can leave, and deal with it all on you own or however you prefer,” Starscream answered. “We aren’t here to force you. When seekers steal away their mates, there are always struggles, power plays, but if the captive mate does not approve of his captor he can, and _does_ leave.”

“We aren’t going to rape you.” Soundwave looked up at Thundercracker sharply, startled to hear the fear so clearly named. “That’s what he’s afraid of.”

Skywarp crossed his arms and slumped in the chair. “S’what they’re _always_ afraid of.” His words carried the bitter tone of a mech that had lost more than a few potential lovers to misunderstanding his intentions.

Soundwave stood up. “Deliberation required.”

“Warp will take you back to your quarters,” Thundercracker said. “You’re projecting,” he added when Soundwave tensed.

Soundwave wasn’t pleased by the idea of teleporting, but he let Skywarp take his hand, and warp them back to his quarters. Skywarp left as soon as Soundwave found his balance, leaving Soundwave alone, aching in need, and confused.

He managed to work himself into exhaustion, but every little sound made him jump, lose his focus and charge, and have to practically start over. He finally fell into a frustrated recharge, only to dream of clever hands and shadowy wings.

~ | ~

“You’re sure?” Starscream asked.

At Soundwave’s nod, Skywarp whooped, much like Frenzy had the previous evening. “Can we do it right? Please, please, please!”

“Calm down, you freak,” Thundercracker laughed, and smacked lightly at Skywarp’s wing.

“Explain ‘do it right’.” Soundwave was nervous enough. He wasn’t sure he could handle any strange seeker rituals.

“He means chase you,” Starscream said, and held up his hands as Skywarp bounced. “We couldn’t possibly do that here.”

“Aww! But what if he sparks little seekerlets? Don’t you want them to start life the right way?”

“Warp-“

“What? I’m just saying _in case_!” Skywarp’s wings trembled in excitement. “Wouldn’t they be so cute though? Little tiny wing nubs,” he flashed a grin at Soundwave. “Maybe itty bitty visors.” He snickered.

“And you, the most responsible sire in the known universe,” Starscream snarked.

“Sparklings are a whole different consideration. Can we please stay on task here?” Thundercracker rubbed his face. “Soundwave? Your choice.”

The idea of being pursued, captured, claimed sent a thrill of want though Soundwave. “Required for chase: remote area removed from indigenous, secluded and private area for interfacing once chase is concluded.”

“Outside? You mean outside?” Skywarp beamed.

“We’d need to avoid drawing Autobot attention,” Starscream said.

“Yeah, that’d suck slag. Just get to the good part, and have some stupid Autobutt stick his nose in our business and ruin the mood.”

Thundercracker chuckled, and hooked an arm around Skywarp’s neck. “You have such a way with words.”

“Let’s get moving,” Starscream said, glancing at Soundwave. “If at any time you want us to, just say stop. We’re not mindless drones, none of us.”

Soundwave nodded, then left to gather a few extra energon cubes before going to the chosen containment area.

~ | ~

Soundwave struggled, gyros spinning from the sonic boom. Thundercracker had not deployed his weapon at maximum strength, but it’d still been more than enough to send Soundwave stumbling, and then tumbling over into a ravine. He was now desperately scrambling to get away, some deeply ingrained instinct driving him to run now that he’d given into it.

Soundwave wasn’t sure why he had thought they would each come at him separately, competing for who could get him first. He had been wrong. The trine came after him as one, using their strengths and balancing one another’s weaknesses. Soundwave was stalked, toyed with, herded. He was running right into their trap, and did nothing to stop himself, or them.

His vents cycled fast, and a low moan escaped as Starscream suddenly swooped by, driving Soundwave more to his right. He was looking right, waiting for the next fly-by because they always alternated sides, but that didn’t happen this time. Soundwave crashed into another frame, but before they could fall, Skywarp whispered, “Gotcha,” in his audial, and teleported them away.

Soundwave’s vision returned and he saw they were now in a warehouse. Thundercracker and Starscream were already there, and before Soundwave could react, his wrists were cuffed, and he was hauled over to a tarp. By the way it crunched and crinkled, Soundwave assumed it was many of the blocks of dried hay the humans made.

He was settled on his back and bound to a thick support strut. Skywarp was wiggling in excitement as he knelt over one of Soundwave’s thighs. “Ours now! Prepare to be ‘faced stupid.”

“Primus, Skywarp!”

Skywarp just laughed, and proceeded to put his hands on Soundwave. “Pits, he’s so hot already. Like being chased? Like having to run and know we’re going to catch you and overload you until you can’t even scream?” He leaned down, and Soundwave could feel the heat coming off Skywarp as well. “I want to kiss you.”

Stunned, Soundwave retracted his battlemask, then moaned as Skywarp did indeed kiss him. Deep and claiming and hot, his tongue thrust in, and stroked sensitive surfaces.

“He’s shaking,” Thundercracker said, his hand rubbing up and down Soundwave’s side.

“He’s been teased long enough, Skywarp. Take him.” Starscream’s voice was soft by Soundwave’s audial just before lips brushed it, sending a wave of tingling warmth down that side of Soundwave’s neck.

“Open up for me,” Skywarp whispered, fingers stroking the edges of Soundwave’s interface panel. Soundwave obeyed instantly. “This too.” Skywarp tapped a finger against his visor.

Soundwave hesitated a moment, but then obeyed that as well.

“Now I really want sparklings. Just imagine how gorgeous they’d be,” Skywarp murmured, then kissed him again. Fingers teased the rim of his valve, and Skywarp groaned. There was a click as his panel opened, and Soundwave stiffened. “So wet.”

Skywarp pushed in, and Soundwave gasped. He barely heard Skywarp declare him ‘fragging tight’. He was hardly aware of more than the burning pleasure as his valve lining stretched around the seeker’s spike. Soundwave clutched at the chain holding his cuffs to the beam, and writhed. Each thrust in sent him spiraling higher, faster than he managed on his own. He cried out, body spasming. There was an echoing moan in the distance.

Soundwave whimpered as he came back to himself. “That was awesome,” Skywarp said, and kissed Soundwave again. He moved aside, and Thundercracker took his place.

“You ok?”

Was he? Soundwave nodded regardless, then keened as Thundercracker pushed slowly into him. He set a rolling rhythm, reaching down to pull Soundwave’s knee up over his hip. That changed the angle, and Soundwave shouted, his arms jerking uselessly in his bonds. Heat rolled through him again, quickly pooling low in his belly. It burst free like an explosion, bright, and then a thick darkness.

“Soundwave,” Starscream murmured. “There you are. All right?”

Soundwave nodded without thought, and moved to rub at his face. He was surprised to suddenly realize he was free, and blinked at his hand, then Starscream.

Starscream smiled. “You are beautiful.”

“That’s what I said,” Skywarp chuckled.

Starscream rolled his optics, and bent to kiss Soundwave. “You were unconscious for a few minutes. Do you need a break?”

Soundwave could feel the heat coming off the seeker, sense his lust. He shook his helm, hands going to Starscream’s shoulders. “Please.”

Starscream purred, and moved between Soundwave’s legs. Rather than relief, Soundwave felt even more desperate as Starscream sank into him. He clutched at his shoulders, and pulled his knees high, having liked it even more when Thundercracker was able to thrust deeper.

“Please!” Soundwave gasped, frame undulating, hips lifting.

Starscream moaned, the tone lower than expected, hungry too. He shifted back, then plunged in, harder than Thundercracker or Skywarp had, then again. “Yes?”

“Yes!” Soundwave dug his fingers in, aware he was probably causing discomfort, but unable to control himself. Pleasure built in scalding increments. The world beyond what he could feel ceased to be.

Starscream’s vents caught, he shuddered, and Soundwave felt even more heat flood into his valve, tripping loose the charge. He keened, shaking hard through the overload, but it wasn’t _enough_! Soundwave whimpered, pulling at Starscream’s shoulders, uncomprehending of the light suddenly between them.

~

Starscream went still at the sight of Soundwave’s spark. Skywarp purred, and Thundercracker stopped him from reaching out to touch.

“Soundwave,” Starscream said, then again more insistently. “Soundwave! Breathe. _Think_ a moment. If we spark with you now, you _will_ end up carrying.”

Soundwave writhed and whimpered, tugging weakly at Starscream. Starscream bit his lip, then tapped Soundwave’s cheek just hard enough to get his attention. Soundwave went rigid, and Starscream hurried to stroke his face. “I’m sorry. Calm down a little.”

“Can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” Thundercracker said, leaning in. “We’ll do it, but you’ll be carrying _our_ sparklings. That’s a more permanent situation than just getting through our cycles.”

Soundwave squirmed, panting, his spark flashing fast and needy. “Understood.”

“Is it?” Skywarp asked. “We’re in a war. There’re Autobots, and Megatron, and humans, and no energon on Cybertron.”

“He’s right,” Starscream said, still holding Soundwave’s face. “It’s not a light decision to make.” He watched as Soundwave shook his head.

“Want this. Want them. Please.”

Starscream shared a look with his trine mates, rapid silent agreement reached. Soundwave was theirs then, and they would give him what he desired.

Cockpit glass divided and retracted, chest plating following, then Starscream braced himself and leaned down. He gasped as their sparks touched, and shivered as Soundwave cried out. Primus! Had they known he was like this under those masks they’d never have stayed away.

The energy rose quickly, and Starscream stiffened and moaned as bliss rushed in waves through his frame. He fell to the side as Skywarp pushed at him, and lay there gasping as both of his trine mates took his place.

Soundwave never stopped crying out. He begged in babbled half-words, his fingers clawing scratches into their finishes. He twisted and thrashed, and finally stiffened and _screamed_. Barely audible was Skywarp’s shout, and Thundercracker’s low rumbling moan.

Starscream sat up, forcing himself to move through the sated lethargy. Soundwave was sobbing, genuinely _sobbing_ , and it made Starscream’s spark catch. He pushed at Thundercracker and Skywarp until they made room, then wrapped his arms around Soundwave’s shoulders. The telepath curled into him, shaking hard as his chest plates closed.

“Are you hurt?” Starscream asked.

Thundercracker was quicker to recover than Skywarp, and cuddled up to Soundwave’s back. “We shouldn’t have taken him together. Too much.”

“Yeah,” Skywarp said, crawling over Thundercracker’s back to pet Soundwave’s helm. “Intense, huh, sexy?”

Starscream was surprised to hear Soundwave huff a laugh. Soundwave pulled back a little, scrubbing at his face. “Understatement.”

“Are you hurt?” Starscream repeated, tipping Soundwave’s chin up so he could look at him.

“Negative.”

“You’re sure?” Thundercracker asked, nuzzling into Soundwave’s neck. “We shouldn’t have done that.”

“Health: optimal. Sparklings’ health: unknown. Too early for conclusive scanning.”

Skywarp beamed. “Now you’re stuck with us. Sure that’s what you wanted?”

Soundwave met each of their optics, searching for something in their faces, or maybe minds. Starscream wasn’t sure, but he must have found it. “Affirmative.”

They settled in, warm and sated and systems settling out now that the heat and rut cycles had done what they were meant to do. Starscream relaxed, enjoying the snuggling, not often feeling this relaxed.

The comfortable silence stretched for a few minutes, then Skywarp asked, “So can you talk normal at all, or will our sparklings be glitched too?”

“Skywarp!” Thundercracker and Starscream both snapped.

Soundwave laughed. “I speak normally when I wish.”

All three seekers stared at the lack of monotone, and Skywarp shivered. “Ooo. Sexy voice. Next time I ‘face you, I want you dirty talking to me in _that_ voice.”

“He’s impossible,” Thundercracker said, looking at Starscream.

“I know. We’ll never have him properly trained.

“Probably a good thing we love him then.”

“Agreed,” Starscream said, then reached over to flick Skywarp’s helm. “Fool.”

Skywarp laughed, and Soundwave smiled, optics bright and watching the entire exchange with interest.

~ | ~

Soundwave had chosen not to reveal to his creations that he had sparked right away. He had never carried this way before, and despite his systems running perfectly, he was concerned about something going wrong.

It was, however, difficult to hide his new relationship with the seekers. They were solicitous, and in their individual ways, quite affectionate. Starscream brought him energon that he processed and refined himself. Skywarp snuck him treats enriched with minerals and metals he needed. Thundercracker watched, a steady calm presence between his more volatile and energetic mates, quietly asking how Soundwave felt, and did he need anything.

Then there were the nights spent away from his quarters. Nights he spent gasping as they pleasured him dizzy, and nights where he was snuggled under warm wings.

He couldn’t hide such things from a pack of spies for all that long, so when the questions began to accompany the curious looks, Soundwave sat down on the sofa in their quarters and announced that he was carrying.

“Oh!” Frenzy bounced. “Is that where ya been goin’ off to? Buildin’ the new frame?”

“Ooo! What’s he gonna be, boss?” Rumble asked.

Soundwave shook his helm. “Heat cycle completed with assistance. Sparklings are the result.” Five sets of optics blinked in the stunned silence. “Desired result,” Soundwave corrected.

“So…” Frenzy began, helm cocked to the side. “Who’d ya let get ya up the duff then?”

Soundwave had to search for the meaning of the slang, then frowned, prodding Frenzy telepathically. “Inappropriate.”

“True,” Rumble said. “So. Who was it?”

Laserbeak chirped, and Buzzsaw shifted. Only Ravage remained still, but his optics were bright and locked on Soundwave’s visor.

“Multiple sires-”

“Go, Soundwave,” Rumble chortled.

Soundwave glared at him until he sobered, then cycled his vents. “The Command trine.”

Another round of complete silence.

“Ya’re insane.”

“Ya’ve lost yer fraggin’ mind!”

Ravage growled.

Laserbeak squawked.

Buzzsaw launched, and quit the room.

Soundwave was most surprised by Buzzsaw. “They treat me well,” he said quietly, transmitting the words to his upset creation as well, though Buzzsaw made no reply.

 _Do they, Creator?_ Ravage asked.

Soundwave nodded. “I am content.”

“What if they stop bein’ cool after the sparkling’s born?” Frenzy asked.

Soundwave stiffened. The thought had never entered his mind.

~ | ~

Thundercracker purred, fingers gently rubbing over the spot on Soundwave’s chest above their sparklings. “You’re being awfully quiet tonight.” He smiled, nuzzling at Soundwave’s helm. “Even for you.”

“Plans after sparklings’ births?”

Thundercracker shrugged. “Love them, raise them.”

“You mean, like should we all stay here, or leave this whole war thing behind?” Skywarp said. “Because, we might be stuck here and sidetracked a bit, but I still believe in The Cause.” Thundercracker looked over Soundwave’s shoulder at his trine mate. “On the other hand, war’s not really any place for a sparkling.”

“Negative.”

Thundercracker watched the play of emotions across Soundwave’s face, wondering if he knew just how expressive he was. “No. He means, what are our plans for him.”

Starscream popped up over Thundercracker’s shoulder to look down at Soundwave. “Are you kidding me?”

“Plans?” Skywarp asked. “’Face ya senseless as often as you’ll let us is my plan. Be better if we could just have an actual home though. Think Megatron could be convinced to let us live separate? Seekerlets should be able to see the sky whenever they want.”

“We don’t know for sure that they’ll be seekers, Warp,” Thundercracker reminded. Again. Primus, he was winding them all up with the hope that Soundwave was carrying seekers, but they could be like Soundwave too. Thundercracker would love them no matter what, so would Starscream and Skywarp, but Thundercracker was worried that if they weren’t, Soundwave would feel bad about it.

Skywarp smiled, touching Soundwave’s chest. “Who’s in there? You’re the telepath. Can you hear their thoughts?”

“Negative. Mental faculties-“

“Stop that,” Starscream interrupted.

Soundwave sighed. “No, their minds aren’t developed enough.”

“Their,” Skywarp repeated, beaming. “So there really is more than one?”

“Three,” Soundwave confirmed.

Thundercracker kissed his neck. “We’re not just going to take them and pretend this never happened. We told you that sparklings would be a more permanent deal than just helping each other through our cycles.”

“I like my big happy family idea,” Skywarp added. “What about the Cassettes? You told them yet?”

“That’s why he’s worried. How bad did they freak out?” Thundercracker asked.

Starscream sighed, and rested his chin on Thundercracker’s shoulder. “Badly enough to make Soundwave fear our intentions.” He reached over to take Soundwave’s hand and squeezed it. Thundercracker smiled a little. There were times Starscream managed to be sweet. “Thundercracker’s right. This is permanent. You’re ours now.” Sweet in his own possessive way.

Soundwave seemed to understand, and nodded. “Buzzsaw was upset. I will recall him in the morning. His… disgruntlement will not last long past the birth.”

“They will feel better about it all once they see we aren’t leaving you,” Starscream agreed. He pushed up to lean over Thundercracker and Soundwave both. Skywarp smiled and met his kiss, then Starscream dropped one on Soundwave’s lips, and finally Thundercracker’s cheek. “Recharge time, sweetsparks.”

“Aw, daaaad!”

A bolster swung over him, and Thundercracker tucked Soundwave just a little closer as Skywarp cackled, swinging his bolster back at Starscream.

“Believe me,” Thundercracker chuckled, smiling at Soundwave. “You’ll be sick of them and want out long before- oof! Watch it, slagger!”

Thundercracker laughed, then harder as Soundwave snickered and they were both attacked. “See? _Long_ before!”

~ | ~

Soundwave stood with the other Decepticons as Megatron ordered them out for the raid.

“When the Autobots show up, stay back,” Starscream said, voice quiet, but Megatron was looking right at them from behind him. “If you’re attacked, call out, Skywarp will get all of you to safety.” His touch was light on Soundwave’s chest, and as he was distracted by worry, he failed to notice Soundwave stiffen, and Megatron approach.

“You do not lead the Decepticons, Starscream.” Megatron pulled him back from Soundwave. He arched an optic ridge as Skywarp and Thundercracker stepped defensively forward, flanking Soundwave. “If I recall correctly,” Megatron forced Starscream to face him with a grip to the back of his neck, “you do not particularly like Soundwave, nor he you. Nor do your trine mates ever defend you. Explain.”

Soundwave could feel the snarky reply coming, and answered first. “Condition changed. I am carrying.”

Megatron’s helm turned slowly, optics wide. “Repeat that.”

“He’s carrying our sparklings,” Skywarp cut in, voice chipper, wings bouncing, but Soundwave could still feel his tension.

Megatron blinked. “Sparklings?”

“Affirmative.”

“And you were planning to go into a possible combat situation without informing me of this?”

Soundwave hesitated. “Affirmative.”

“To be fair, we weren’t going to tell anyone for a few more weeks,” Thundercracker said.

“To be _fair_ ,” Megatron growled. “One shouldn’t put newsparks in danger at all.”

Soundwave was as surprised as the seekers, and had no response. Megatron shook his helm at them, and Soundwave felt rather chastened. “Fine. I _do_ need you there this time. You _will_ stay out of the fight, and Skywarp, guard him. Get him out of there if the Autobots show up and attack.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Get moving! That energon’s not going to collect itself!” Soundwave hurried to comply, unsure just how to handle Megatron’s oddly accepting reaction. “Soundwave!”

Soundwave stopped walking and turned. So, not so accepting then?

“We will discuss this later.”

“Acknowledged.” 

~ | ~

News of the coming sparklings rushed through the Decepticon forces quickly. Soundwave’s creations became popular, Rumble and Frenzy strutted around as though they were to credit for the sparklings rather than Soundwave or the seekers, and even Buzzsaw relaxed about the subject. One would think the entire army had forgotten they were supposed to be hardened warriors with how solicitous and _nice_ they became.

Soundwave was not at all prepared for that, or the attention, particularly of the Stunticons. He thought that perhaps he should have been. They were hardly more than sparklings themselves in a sense, and had not even known mechs could be created in a way different from their own construction.

The seekers became protective and territorial, watching over the interactions of the other Decepticons and bristling, ready to fight, if anyone got too close.

Soundwave thought he should mind, but did not. They never stopped him from interacting with whomever he chose to, but they often put a stop to too-forward questions and bawdy jokes. And no one tried touching Soundwave after calm, generally quiet Thundercracker had tackled a grabby, leering Swindle to the floor.

Soundwave was more than capable of defending himself. It wasn’t as though their sparklings changed his strength or agility. They weren’t organics after all, and the three little protoforms being constructed inside his gestation chamber fit neatly within his frame. It was, however, reassuring that they wanted to defend Soundwave. It was a new experience. Yes, his creations were loyal and loving, and would protect him, but that was different.

Soundwave was coming to enjoy relying on the seekers, knowing he could trust them, that they were watching out for him. He looked forward to the subtle touches when they were near him in public, and the open affection he received in private.

Megatron had seemed wary at first, and the reason became clear rather quickly. Soundwave was often his first notification that Starscream was up to something. Soundwave understood, but had no interest in letting one of _his_ mates - according to them - get slagged, nor trying to manage the upheaval Megatron’s death would create. His loyalty was still to Megatron and the Cause.

He saw no reason to tell Megatron that Starscream’s plots were just prods in the right direction. Usually.

After that, life settled again. There were more raids, which Soundwave helped plan, but stayed well away from, and if the Autobots wondered about that, they weren’t discussing it where Ravage and Laserbeak could hear.

When the time finally arrived for the sparklings to be born, a couple months after that first interfacing, Soundwave was contently snuggled under a pile of warm seekers. He was drowsing on the edge of recharge, and at first didn’t realize that the clicks and movement he felt were his chest plates sliding open.

“Oh! Oh yay!” Skywarp shifted and wiggled. “Awesome!”

“Warp…” Starscream groaned from behind Thundercracker.

“He’s dreaming,” Thundercracker muttered.

Soundwave opened his optics, waking fully as Skywarp touched _inside_ his chest, the components sensitive and making him gasp. “Negative. Fully conscious.”

“Then what’s ‘yay’ about?” Thundercracker asked.

“His gestation chamber’s opening.”

“What?!” Starscream clambered over Thundercracker and Soundwave both to see.

Soundwave shifted his arm and smiled as Starscream chirped in excitement. Behind him, Thundercracker sat up and leaned over to see for himself, then bent down to kiss Soundwave’s cheek. “Want your other creations here? You know Ravage is gonna be torqued if he misses this.”

Soundwave focused a moment, then said, “They are coming.”

Skywarp bounced off the berth to open the door, Thundercracker went to grab a few of the soft polishing cloths collected just for this event, and Starscream clutched Soundwave’s hand and purred with the happy exuberance of a sparkling himself. Soundwave smiled, then greeted his creations as they settled on the berth to watch.

Soundwave relaxed, and just listened to the excited chatter around him as they waited for his systems to expel the egg-shaped protoforms.

Starscream trilled, and Soundwave let him catch the first little sparkling as it was pushed out.

“Pits, he’s tiny as all slag!” Rumble said, moving around closer to look.

“He’ll be a little bigger once he unfurls,” Starscream said, and settled the egg beside Soundwave. He used a corner of the cloth to begin massaging in the thin protective oil and encouraging the little one to open.

“Not by much,” Thundercracker chuckled.

“Does it hurt?” Skywarp asked, hand gently reaching to touch the next sparkling.

“No,” Soundwave said. “It feels unusual, but does not hurt.”

Skywarp caught the next sparkling, and crooned to him as he buffed in the oil. Thundercracker purred, and held the last one as Soundwave’s chest plating closed.

Soundwave couldn’t help a quiet purr of his own as they all shifted around into a circle with the newsparks in the middle. His older creations touched and talked, and Frenzy even softly sang lullabies. One by one tiny plates clicked, flipped, and slid. And one by one, each sparkling unfurled.

All three were seekers. Soundwave, as their carrier, was by seeker tradition the one to name them, and his mates apparently wanted him to.

Sparklings were born silvery-grey, but occasionally the more protected parts of their frames began to develop color before birth. Stormrunner had a patch of dark pewter grey on his chest. Cloudchaser had pale blue marks on the fronts of his thighs. But Silverwing earned his name for being a pearly, silvery-white all over the fronts of his wing nubs, chest, and legs. Soundwave was instantly in love with all three.

“Still fraggin’ tiny,” Frenzy observed from his position draped over Thundercracker’s shoulder so he could be closer to Stormrunner.

“Says the shrimp,” Skywarp snickered.

“Big surprises in small packages.”

“If you say so, pipsqueak.”

“Knock it off,” Thundercracker grumbled. “Let’s not traumatize the sparklings their first day, huh?”

“Meh. You’re no fun,” Skywarp said, then leaned over to kiss Soundwave. “You are though. Wanna practice for the next round?”

“Primus!”

“Ew!”

“Gross!”

Soundwave smiled, ignoring the continued squawks, and nipped at Skywarp’s lower lip, purring, “Yes.”


End file.
